


Winsome

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: The legends were quite oddly focused.~(Taichi-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Winsome

**Author's Note:**

> Winsome: attractive or appealing due to a charming appearance or character

Whoever read the legends might have been confused.

For out of everything, out of all the adventures, lives saved, countless victories, the thing that had been most documented was the hero’s smile.

There were many, _many_ , that spoke of his battles and tactical prowess, but none were able to outshine the number of stories that talked about him as a person.

They spoke of one so kind he would help an enemy.

They spoke of one so giving he would give rations to soldiers he didn’t know.

They spoke of one so caring he would save a world he didn’t belong to.

Who’s laughter made those around happy as well.

Who could instill courage in the most fearful.

Who could make the most grumpy smile.

They all spoke of this mere _child_ who shined so bright, the world seemed to melt.

And anyone who would read those legends, whether human or digimon or something not quite either, would find themselves smiling with the stories.


End file.
